The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for forming particles, and more particularly, relates to the simultaneous production of particles having a bimodal size distribution.
Conventional manufacturing processes for producing optical fibers preforms include growing the preform by utilizing an outside vapor deposition technique where silica soot particles are sprayed onto the preform as it is rotated. Advances in the production of optical fiber preforms now make it capable to produce a plurality of silica soot particles for later pressing into a green body. The green body may later be consolidated into an optical fiber preform.